


Built For Sin

by BlakeWolf



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angels, Bi, Death, Detectives, Devil, F/F, Family, Foul Language, Gay, God - Freeform, Inspired by The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), Lesbian, Marrige, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeWolf/pseuds/BlakeWolf
Summary: The Devil came to earth to have a little fun but one person catches the Devils eye.
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. The Devil and Partner

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from the TV show Lucifer, and it is changed up a bit, no hate in any way.

(Violet’s Pov)

I looked to the girl as she looked back at me, I smirked as I sat at my end of the bar and drank my whiskey and she would look at me more. I get up and take a seat next to her and she looked down at her drink and I chuckle.

“You know if you just wanted to have a chat you could have just come over and sit next to me instead of me having to do all the work.” I tell the woman and she looked back to me then back to the drink and I chuckle as I order another drink from my friend Louis and he nods as he hands me the whole bottle of whiskey and I pour myself another glass.

“Look, right now I don’t know what to think.” She says and I chuckle.

“How about, who are you, what are you? Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this? The list can go on darling, the thing is, when are you going to stop questioning me when I tell the truth to you and you alone.” I tell her and she looked to me.

“Come on, I’m just having some fun while I take a break from hell you know, the devil has to take some time off.” I tell her and she shakes her head.

“You are not the devil, that stuff doesn’t exist.” She tells me and I chuckle quietly as I take another drink.

“Darling, you saw me get shot and stabbed multiple times and yet you still deny it, tell me how can a living mortal live after being shot in the lungs and heart multiple times and never go down?” I asked her and she shook her head.

“The devil is a guy.” She says and I smirk as I shift into my male persona and looked to her and she is shocked.

“Pardon, but the devil doesn’t always have to be a man, though I do like this form, especially if it gets me the ladies, though that shouldn’t matter to you since you are Bi correct?” I asked as I take another drink.

“Then why is your name Violet?” She asked and I smile.

“I like the color, next question for me, why are you called Clementine?” I asked her and she shook her head.

“My parents named me.” She says.

“Right, guessed they really liked Clementine’s so much they named heir child after a fruit, or the song… that’s pretty dark, I’d like to meet them.” I tell her with a smile.

“look…. You can’t be the devil.”

“Darling I just shifted into a male figure right in front of you and you still deny this… you mortals are so intriguing.” I say and she drank and I smirk as I fill her glass up and she looked to me and nods in thanks and I nod back.

“you going to stay like that?” she asked.

“I quite like this form, so probably.” I tell her as I drink.

“…. How?” she asked.

“Well I’m magic.” I say simply.

“No, I mean…. How are you real?” she asked.

“Hard to explain but being the child of god being sent to damnation caused me to rule my own kingdom so to speak, I did bad and I got punished.” I tell her.

“And you came to the mortal side because?”

“For fun really, especially here in this small little town you call a home, people here think they’re so pure in life but hey everyone has a little sin, even you.” I tell her.

“So, you came to just mock us?” She asked and I chuckled.

“No, no, no, I came to punish the wicked, since I’m clearly on vacation I still have to work to prove to the people I’m not to be messed with… I punish the guilty, it’s my job, just like it’s your job to do the same, punish those who are guilty for their crimes, I just…. have fun making them squirm or act upon those desires so I can punish them later on.” I tell her as we drink some more.

“Or make them go crazy.”

“No, darling I hate it when I see them go crazy, cause when they reach hell, they aren’t that scared anymore…. Well until they see their punishment that is, I like to spice things up.” I joked as I drank again.

“So, you came to punish the wicked?” She asked.

“And to have some fun, I’m not all work, I do play as well, it’s fun.” I explain a bit to her.

“So why do you stick around me?” She asked as she took a sip of her drink.

“You’re quite interesting, you shot me once and I bleed, but others who shot me don’t make me bleed, I can’t get you to tell me your deepest desires for some unknown reason, which is a pain by the way, but my question is… why do you keep coming back to me?” I asked as I held my glass near me about to take a drink.

“I have no idea why.” She admits and I chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” She asked.

“You mortals.” I chuckle.

“Maybe desire for me is what keeps you around?” I joke and she shakes her head and I shrugged.

“Or maybe you’re intrigued in me as well, I mean you’ve seen what I can do, what I am, maybe you want to believe it’s not true, that all this is a dream, that you’re in a coma after the car crash that took your leg when you were in high school, that this is all just a dream, or some type of religious beginning for you, cause you think that you might end up in hell if you don’t start to believe and if you don’t that heartrate monitor will flatline and you’ll just be in eternal darkness for the rest of your death.” I say and she looked at me.

“I… I um.” She doesn’t speak and I swivel in the chair a bit.

“Oh, don’t worry this isn’t a dream darling, this is very much real life, no need in having to believe it but you never know.” I tell her and she drinks more and I watch her carefully.

“You aren’t lying?” She asked.

“The religious nuts will say that I love liars but I hate them with a passion, I hate liars, I hate cheater, thieves, anyone that sins, why do you think I punish them?” I asked.

“To get your kicks?” She asked and I laugh at this.

“Oh, trust me I do get a kick out of it, but to tell you the truth, I find it sad…. You mortals will take another’s life just to get the rush of adrenaline, that serotonin bullshit babble just to make you feel good, but so does gambling and even sex, it’s disgusting, and religious people blame me for it when I had nothing to do with sin, I didn’t create it darling, I didn’t tell Adam and eve to eat the apple, my father says humans have free will and you have one life, just one and people ruin it, killing children is by far the worst thing I’ve seen you mortals do, I do wish those children could come to hell to see the person that killed them be tortured for taking an innocent life, or violate the innocent people, who did nothing wrong.” I tell her.

“But.”

“But nothing, those children need closure not just being sent to heaven but to see that the monsters that hurt them get their just their punishment, I hate bad people.” I tell her.

“But aren’t you a bad person?” she asked.

“Matter of perspective really…. People see me as the one making people committing these crimes, but yet I punish them for it? Makes no sense at all don’t you think?” I asked and she nods and I take a drink.

“So…. You have a wife?” she asked and I smirk.

“No.”

“But there’s a story where you do.”

“ah right, but I don’t, I’m single…. Though why do you want to know this?” I asked as I smile taking another drink.

“No reason, just wondering which stories are true or not.” She says quickly and I smirk.

“Tell me Clementine… do you desire me?” I asked.

“No.”

“Well that was quick to answer, but when that happens that usually a lie.” I tell her.

“I’m confused.”

“Hmm, is it because I just changed my gender in front of you, if you desire my female form, I don’t mind switching back, though if you want, I can stay like this, either way you do desire me.” I smirk as she turns a bit red.

“No, it’s not the gender thing just…. I was religious at one point and then I lost faith and then you show up.” She says.

“Ah questioning if you should start going back to church?” I asked.

“Not really.”

“Again, you mortals are a strange bunch, and I like it.”

“What do you get out of all of this?”

“All of what darling? I mean sex is a plus for me, punishing people is also fun and part of my job you know.”

“I mean… you’re supposed to be the bad guy in all of this, and yet you’re telling me you are but also aren’t.” she says as she looked at me and I looked back at her.

“Darling, as I’ve said before it’s a matter of perspective, people want someone to blame so they blame me because I didn’t like what my father was doing, I didn’t like how he was running things letting people in heaven after they’ve repented for their sins, then he has a bastard son and kills him to free people of their sins? And that’s all fine and dandy to kill your own son in a horrific manner torcher and starvation on a cross burning from the heat, and yet his son forgave people? He forgave those that did him wrong that murdered him, and they we not punished because they were free of sin once he died on that cross and I couldn’t punish them for their deeds.” I tell her.

“You’re mad because of that?” she asked and I nod.

“The bible was written by greedy men of God and he allowed it to happen, he allowed the priests to lie to the poor to make them spend their last gold coins on a piece of paper that meant nothing, letting children go without food or water, killing children, children…. And I hated him for that, my father let kids die because those men of god were allowed to get away with it, letting them lay in bed with little girls and boys and people defend those monsters with every last breath because you mortals know nothing but I do…. I do and I know that those people are monsters as well, preaching how all of you were made in his image and yet you have people killing gays, blacks, non-conformists just because they don’t believe in their God, because they’re monsters who think they’re doing Gods will, trying to force people to follow them and then get mad when people call them out on their bullshit.” I say pissed.

“You really care for the innocent people?” She asked and I nod.

“I really do, I cared for my brother Jesus very much, and people say I want to battle him in Armageddon when my child is to be born and he comes back, but I will never hurt my brother who died for our father, who forgave those people…. He was a good man not because he was god’s son, but because he wanted people to have a clean slate to turn their life around after they killed him…. And you mortals ruined it all by pulling stupid stunts and allowing it to happen.” I tell her truthfully.

“People defending murderers, turning to crime and then you mortals don’t help each other, you mortals let the homeless freeze to death in an ally way, and I have to punish those poor people because of how they lived their life, I even begged my father to allow them into heaven because those people were casted away by your society left to die and they just wanted a way out or some place warm to be for the night, but no, because they drank their pain away with booze or used drugs to get away from their thoughts of not having a home or family anymore they have to be punished and I have to do my job.” I tell her.

“No one goes to heaven clean, they have sins, everyone does even you.” I tell her.

“I know that.” She says as she looked into her drink and I take a drink of my whisky and pour the last of it in my cup and set the bottle down.

“No one knows who you really are because people painted you as the black sheep, just like people do now to their own…. Racist, sexists, monster of all forms…. that’s why I became a detective…. To try and help people, I try but… people don’t care, they’ll compare me to bad cops, bad black people, bad women, all of it.” She says and I nod.

“Well I can tell you one thing, if it were up to me, you’d be going to heaven faster than they will, I know you want to do good, never doubt yourself on that, those who judge should learn that it is not their place to do so…. They aren’t my father and they especially aren’t me.” I say as I finish my drink.

“So, do I still call you Violet?” She asked as she looked me up and down and I chuckled.

“Vincent, at your service.” I tell her as I hold my hand out to her and she shakes it and I smile.

“You don’t go by Lucifer?” She asked as we let go of our hands.

“I mean you can if that makes things fun, you can call me a beast in the bedroom if you like as well, I’m into Kinky things.” I joke and we both laugh and I smiled as I order another bottle of whiskey and we have a few more drinks.

“I once… hit this guy in the face cause he… he tried to use the fact that his uncle was a famous baseball player to try and get into my pants.”she tells me as she giggled a bit and I smile.

“I would love to pay money to see that.”

“Really?” She asked and I nod.

“Perverts deserve to be punched, to bad I wasn’t there to do it.”

“Why is that?” She asked.

“…. I have no idea.” I tell her honestly.

“Do you ever have feelings for someone? I mean you lived for so long.” She says and I look at her.

“I did once for a mortal.” I tell her.

“What happened?”

“She acted like all Mortals do, she cheated on me, but sadly she passed on…. Was murdered actually and she never went to hell…. I have no clue where she’s at.” I tell her.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, besides she’s been gone for a long time now and I’ve gotten over it.” I tell her as I take another drink.

“You’ve had so much to drink… can you even get drunk?” She asked and I smiled.

“If I have more yes I will be intoxicated, I have a really high tolerance to alcohol.” I tell her as we look at the four empty bottles of whiskey I mostly drank. We both laughed again and I smile at this.

“So Mr. High tolerance to alcohol…. You ever think you’ll fall for another mortal?” She asked.

“Who says I haven’t already?” I asked her, She looked at me and I smiled at her.

“Would you tell?” She asked.

“No, well One day maybe.” I say.

“Would you have married her?” She asked and I think.

“Thought about it, never went through it good thing I didn’t.” I tell her as I drink again.

“So the devil believes in marriage?” She asked.

“Well I never denied marriage or anything, I just don’t think that your society thinks about it the way I do.”

“And what do you think marriage is?” She asked and I think.

“two people that love each other enough to spend the rest of their lives together, have a family and be happy and to.” I went quiet.

“To?” she asked and I looked at her my face falling a bit.

“To make each other happy… to make memories together to provide for their children and to love them with all their heart… to love their family as if that was their own even if they don’t agree with who you married or the family of their child’s partner… to make sure you even help them with dirty dishes once in a while, have romantic date nights if possible.” I rant.

“You would make someone really happy.”

“No… no not really.”

“Why not?”

“… I am not the right person to marry.”

“Because you’re the devil.”

“Not just because of that.”

“Then what else?”

“… I’ve told you that people blame me for their sins…. They’d think I stole that mortals’ chances in heaven… in that one story where I apparently stole the one mortal away, but instead she wanted to stay with me?” I asked and she nods.

“There are people that shun her, for wanting to stay but in that story, I was kind, right?” I asked and she nods.

“And yet they shunned her for her choice to stay.” I mumble.

“You’d think people would shun your partner and children?” She asked and I nod.

“They would shun my family because I get one chance of love and a family…. My children would be shunned just for being part of who I am…. When they didn’t ask to be born from my blood line…. They would be hated and I would.” I stopped.

“Go on.”

“I would kill anyone that made my children feel that way, that would make my family feel ashamed for being with me.” I say and break my glass in anger which made her flinch.

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok… you’d really do anything for your family wouldn’t you?” She asked and I nodded.

“I’d love my family, I’d cherish them, I would make sure that…. That they get the love the deserve and any bastard or bitch that tried to make them feel bad would suffer for doing so.” I tell her.

“The people that do that to my family would suffer.” I repeated as I take a breath and I look at the whiskey on the counter and I look around to see the bar empty except for me and Clementine. So I get up and hop over the counter and grabbed another bottle of whiskey and Clementine giggled a bit as I offered her another drink and she refused and I shrugged as took a drink strait from the bottle and I lean on the counter.

“Don’t worry about the tab you’ve accumulated it’s all on the house, even this.” I say holding the bottle.

“Thank you, but I’ll pay my tab.”

“No don’t worry, please it’s not a deal with the devil.” I joked and she looked at me.

“Are you sure?” she asked and I nodded.

“Of course, I’m sure, if I’d make a deal with you, I’d want my favor immediately.” I say as I smirk at her.

“Fine, but I’m going to pay the next tab ok?” she asked and I nodded as I poured her another glass and I look at her.

“Though to be fair I wouldn’t let you pay the tab to begin with, your drinks would always be free.” I tell her.

“That’s very kind of you.” She says and I smile at her.

“Thank you, see even the devil can be nice.” I joke as we drink again.

“What would that favor be that you mentioned?” She asked and I smirked.

“A night in bed with me would be great.” I tell her bluntly.

“You really want to sleep with me huh?” She asked.

“Truly yes, I would, but I would respect your decision of not wanting to…. I would be sad but hey.” I admit.

“Very respectful and honest…. I like that in a partner.”

“Really? What else do you like or desire?” I asked as I looked into her eyes, to get her to say something but again nothing. It intrigued me a bit but also bothered me.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She asked and I nodded and looked down.

“I would.” I tell her honestly.

“Why?” She asked.

“It’s my job to know what people desire the most in their life but I can never get to know yours.”

“Oh, so you can’t get me to admit what I truly want to do in my life.” She says and I nod.

“And I don’t know why.”

“Interesting.” She says and I chuckled.

“Well I guess we’re going to be playing a little game correct?” I asked and she nods and I smile as I make a toast to her little game.

“Cheers to the game.” She says and I smiled.

“Cheers.” I drink a bit and smile at her.


	2. Soul Of Edge

(Violet’s Pov)

I woke up to the sound of music being played and I groan a bit as I get up and I see I was asleep on my couch and I get up and look to my bedroom to see Clementine asleep and I chuckle quietly as I put on a shirt and head down to see none other than one of my dad’s Angels playing on Louis’s piano. So, I head straight over to my bar and I grabbed a drink.

“Not even eight in the morning and you’re having a drink.” I hear and I laugh.

“Well I was always a sucker for alcoholic drinks and I have a vast collection sitting right here.” I say as I turned to see Lee looking at me.

“I’m just saying.” He tells me and I nod.

“Thanks for looking out for me Lee but I’ve got Louis doing that for me.” I tell him as I take a drink.

“I’m here to talk about the girl.” He says and I look at him.

“Oh you mean Clementine, what about her?” I asked as I smirk.

“You better be good to that girl she’s been through a lot.” He tells me and I nod.

“Yea losing her leg in high school, massive car crash, blah, blah, blah.” I say and take another drink.

“More than that… which you don’t know about, and I won’t tell because it’s not my place.” He says and I roll my eyes a bit and I take another drink.

“Why did my father send you here Lee?” I asked as he walked up to me.

“I am here to watch over Clementine, and she seems to be here, so here I am.” He says and I chuckled a bit.

“Don’t worry guardian Angel I didn’t sleep with the detective; I have more respect than what people give me for.” I tell him and I look at my glass.

“Lucifer.” He says.

“Vincent…. For now, unless Clementine want’s Violet, then I shall do as she says.” I tell him and then think a bit.

“You’d never change just for one person…. Why?” He asked.

“No clue, but regardless I’m just being nice to her, the girl has been through a lot just like you said.” I tell him as I go and grabbed another bottle of whiskey and I pour it in my glass and I look at him.

“I’m going to tell you this…. Vincent…. Just listen to me this one time and do some good out of this, but do not bring that girl down.” He says and I grip my glass a bit hard cracking it but not breaking it as I glared at him.

“Lee…. People have painted me in a bad image ever since I entered hell, but let me remind you that what bad has been told was not because of me but because of mortals, my father, and dirty angels that lie but still stay in heaven to which I despise more than anything… well that and child molesters and such but let’s not get off track shall we?” I say with a smile and he looked to me.

“But I would never harm a single hair on Poor Clementine’s head, we choose to play a little game, if I win I win, if she wins then she wins and nothing happens, but I will say that if she ever wants to sleep with me, that is her choice and hers alone because I will never manipulate her, that’s not my job really.” I tell her as I throw my glass in the sink and I look at him as he looked to me.

“She’s a special one that woman, no wonder father wants to send you to her, I mean to be honest it’s strange.” I say.

“And what would be strange?” He asked.

“Well given the fact that when I am near her, I bleed and am a mortal, but once she’s out those doors I’m back to being the one angel that people fear more than anything on this earth.”

“You’re not an angel anymore.” He says.

“Right, fallen angel but still an angel given the fact that my father created me then banished me to that dark place along with my other friends who also happen to be angels of the damned, regardless of all that biblical talk, is there anything else? Or are you just going to stay here let her see you and I’d have to listen to you explain to her that she should stay away from me?” I asked as I took another drink from the bottle.

“I won’t tell her to stay away from you, as you’ve said that is her choice but I can guide her without having to be close by, but just do as I say and don’t do anything to harm her.”

“Sir she’s in a line of danger every time she walks out that house, many people were locked away by her one of them is bound to try and get revenge for it, her job that pays for her to do that by the way, I’m just here merely on vacation, and want to punish all those who do wrong, and I am helping her as a civilian, which is my job.” I say and we hear my bed creak a bit and I smirk as Lee looked to me and leaves and I look at the stairs to see Clementine come down as she rubbed her head and I grabbed a bottle of aspirin and water for her as she comes up to my bar and I chuckle.

“I told you to take the aspirin before bed you wouldn’t have a hangover…. Well with what as much as we drank you might have only had a little one.” I say quietly to her and she looked at me as she takes the bottle and water and I drink my whiskey.

“God it’s to early to drink.” She says and I chuckled.

“Don’t bring my father into it, he’s the one that gave the man the knowledge to make booze anyway might as well take advantage of it.” I say as I set the bottle down and look at her.

“Isn’t he against it?” She asked.

“Not at all, he’s just against people being drunk, or well that’s what my brother said to the people when he turned barrels of water into wine for the people.” I tell her and I stick my hand in my pocket as I watch her.

“Right, how can you keep drinking?” She asked.

“High tolerance to alcohol, and also I only drink the devil juice.” I joked as I watched her rubbing her head and I frown a bit and I sigh as I place the bottle in the rack of booze and I look at her.

“Alright, I’ll only drink water in the morning and booze at night, is that ok?” I asked and she looked to me.

“Don’t change just because I have a headache.”

“I’m not doing it for you I want to be healthy.” I tell her and she looked at me with the face of ‘I know you’re lying’.

“Come on I just want to be nice.”

“How is that being nice?” She asked.

“Don’t know, but I do know that I stand by my words, even if I myself give them to myself, so no booze for me until night.” I say as I hop over the counter and I go to the fridge and grab some ingredients for breakfast.

“Who were you talking with?” She asked and I look at her.

“Pardon?” I asked as I went over to the stove behind my bar and I start working on some eggs for us to eat.

“Want anything in your eggs?” I asked.

“Not until you tell me who you were talking to.” She says and I looked at her.

“… How about this, we play a little game, you tell me what you want to eat and I’ll tell you what you want to know? Deal?” I asked and she nods.

“Ok, deal.” She says as she looked to me.

“Um… can I have an Omelet?” She asked and I smiled as I nod and start working.

“Now, what is your question?” I asked as I cracked some eggs.

“Who were you talking to?” She asked.

“An Angel.” I tell her honestly.

“Name?” She asked.

“Ah, tell me what you want.” I say.

“American cheese.” She says and I nod as I start working.

“So?” She asked and I look at her.

“Lee, an angel named Lee came here to talk to me.” I tell her and she looked at me.

“Lee?” She asked and I look at her to see some shock on her face.

“I’m starting to think you know this name?” I asked.

“Lee… before he died there was a man named Lee that used to… watch over me when I was younger.” She says and I look at her.

“How did he die?” I asked.

“He was a cop, like me a detective, but before that he use to be a teacher.” She says with a smile and I work on the food.

“A teacher?” I asked.

“He was a college professor before he got in trouble for… murdering a senator.” She says and she points to the meat she wants in her omelet and I nod.

“Anyway, after that they found out that he was defending himself so they took the charges off, so he became a detective and to help people, he helped me a lot as a child, took me in raised me as best as he could you know.” She says and I nod.

“Why did you say his name?” She asked.

“…. He’s watching over you… a Guardian Angel, and he has been watching you, everything you do…. He’s proud of you and just wanted me to tell you that since you cannot see him unless my father gives him permission to do so.” I tell her and she nods and I smell some salt as I look to her, I see some tears as she wiped them away.

“You really care for him?” I asked and she nods.

“He took care of me, why wouldn’t I?” She asked and I open my mouth a bit then close it as I nod.

“Understandable…. You mortals are so emotional.” I say as she points to her next item and I smile.

“Well we all can’t be like you.” She says and I look at her.

“I didn’t mean… I know you have emotions especially for the innocent people I’m sorry.” She says.

“No need to apologize darling I understand, mistakes can happen and it’s fine.” I tell her and she looked at me.

“Still, I just…. thank you for telling me.” She says and I nod as I finish breakfast and hand her a plate and I look at her as she ate and I drank some water as I ate as well.

“So, what is todays case?” I asked as I handed her some fruit and she takes some.

“Don’t know until we get to the station.” She says and I chuckle.

“Right I forgot sorry.”

“Oh, now you don’t start apologizing.”

“Hey I love this game.” I say and she shakes her head laughing a bit and I smile at her.

“Can I ask one more question?” She asked and I was about to make a joke but decided not to as I nodded.

“I um…. can you…. Can you tell me if my parents are watching me too?” she asked and I look at her.

“I uh…. Are they?” I asked quietly and she nods just a bit and I take a bit to think about this.

“I can look for you but I cannot tell you where they are…. Is that ok for you?” I asked her and she nods.

“Ok, I’ll tell you tomorrow if that’s ok.” I tell her and she nods as we both get ready for work, I decided to wear an all-black suit with a purple vest and Clementine was wearing jeans and one of my black shirts which looked rather nice on her if I say so myself. I helped her to her car and she drove us to work.

“Not to be rude but a lot of people don’t like to be in things or situations that caused damage to them…. you still drive though.”

“It clears my head and I can’t stop myself; it was exciting when I was younger, and then when it happened, I did stay away from cars or even public transportation.” She tells me as she stops at a light.

“You were scared?” I asked and she nods.

“My little brother was in the car with me… my adopted little brother, and he got hurt too…. No, he won’t get in a car with me because he thought it was my fault.” She says and I look at her.

“Was it?” I asked.

“Can we not talk about that?” she asked and I nodded.

“Of course.” I say as we keep going and once at work, she parked the car and we go inside to get our case which happened to be a satanic one at that and I groaned internally as we looked at the file and head out to do our job.

“Is this really what you like?” She asked and I shake my head.

“Sorry but no, if there’s one thing I don’t like it’s this… especially when they sacrifice raw chicken to me, salmonella and all that, I’d prefer my chicken cooked and seasoned a bit, with some wine to drink with it, strange right?” I asked and she looked at me and chuckled.

“Right… so what about sacrifices?” She asked and I look at her.

“No, I don’t, when they kill innocent people in my name it leaves a bad taste in my mouth, one fellow back in like the dark ages, sacrificed his own virgin daughter to me, she went to heaven of course… she was only thirteen and locked away from the world she couldn’t even sin really, he was sent to hell thinking I’d make him one of my henchmen… boy was that sick man wrong.” I say with some venom in my voice.

“What did you do to him?” She asked as she handed me the file and I looked over it.

“Well I punish people with what they desired, and change it… lets say you love life more than anything, I’d have you killed over and over again, if you like food you would be starved, if you like people, I’d never let you interact with people or demons, slowly going crazy with nothing but darkness and even screams from time to time.” I tell her.

“Oh, that is.”

“Horrible? I know, but to be fair it’s what they deserve the most in Hell… anyway the man liked me so much envied me well he never got to see me, but what he did see was all the people he killed come at him with all sorts of ways they had in that time… very entertaining that is I had the honor of watching him fall to the ground begging my father to forgive him as if that will help him.” I say as I see that there is a missing child in this case.

“Vincent?” She asked and I look at her.

“I um… let’s just say we find this group… can I take the first shot?” I asked with a smile and she looked at me then grabbed the file and she covered her mouth a bit and I see that thinking face and I smile.

“I see, well we will see when we get there.” She says and I smirk and nod as we head out to the crime scene. Once there I looked around and shake my head a bit.

“To think these people think I enjoy this. Though their books about me being uh how we say uh… damn what is the word.” I think as I look around.

“Misunderstood?” She asked as she looked at the photos.

“Right, that’s the word, anyway I have read the book and funny thing is I liked somethings they said, sadly that is.” I tell her as I looked at one of the photos.

“You know it’s strange, now that you can talk about this stuff in the open it’s strange.” She says.

“Strange that you believe me when I say these things now?” I asked.

“Kind of.”

“Well, it all has to do with the fact that, now you know who I am and where I come from and what I truly do for a living or well… you know, and it confuses you because you don’t believe in your previous fate, but now you’re questioning it all because you don’t want to but yet you do.” I tell her as I pick up a photo and look at one spot.

“Find something?” She asked.

“Did you guys bring in this stand?” I asked as she looked at the photo and where it once stood.

“I could make a call but what is so important about it?” She asked.

“Well usually they would have a book on this stand and of course you know higher ranking people in this group would be there, not a lot of people do the same thing when it comes to this they all change it up until they know what is the right way to please me…. Anyway, we find anything on that stand then we find someone in this little meeting.” I say and she nods.

“Good eye.”

“Thanks, but I do wear glasses.” I say as we walk out.

“Really?” She asked and I chuckled.

“Really.” I say as we walk to the car as she calls someone up on her phone and I keep quiet as we sit and wait for a call back.

“I uh…. I’ve been thinking.”

“That’s dangerous.” She joked and I smile.

“Don’t I know it but I’m thinking…. Why people think I enjoy people’s suffering.” I say and look at people walking by the car looking back at me then away.

“It’s what people are told all their life.” She says and I nod.

“By mortals and stories.” I say sadly.

“If it’s worth anything, I always doubted the ways of God when I was younger and when I got into that crash I through all of it out the window.”

“I won’t ask what happened.” I tell her.

“Thank you.” She says.

“But why throw away your faith?” I asked and before she answered her phone rang and she answered it and nods.

“Just our luck the book was on there and they have the prints, bad news is the guy who had his prints on there last, is dead.” She says and I sigh.

“Great.” I mumbled as I look at the photo of the child and I feel eyes on me as I look to see Clementine looking at me.

“I want to find her.” I say simply.

“And what would you do if we found her?” She asked and I think.

“If we find her alive, I want to give her whatever she wants, if we find her dead, I want to make the men or women or both suffer for what they have done to a child and the things they made her see or do.” I tell her truthfully.

“What if she asked for chocolate cake for the rest of her life?” She asked while laughing a bit.

“Then I shall give her that, and if she asked me to take her to her prom then guess who’s going to their first prom as well.” I say and she looked to me.

“How long have you been on earth?” she asked.

“Hmm a few months well unless you count that fall for a few days, but there weren’t any humans at the time.” I say and look to her as she thinks.

“You still didn’t answer me.”

“What?”

“On why you threw away your faith.” I say and she looked to me and then started to drive and I just looked at her and nodded.

“Ok, touchy subject I get it sorry about that.” I tell her.

“We need to get this case done please.” She says and I think.

“Ok, how about this.” I offer as I look at her.

“What?” She asked.

“When we solve this case, you and I could just talk?” I asked.

“Talk?”

“Kind of like those uh therapy sessions you humans have, by the way why do you have them?” I asked.

“Some people need to talk things out…. You know you should try it some time.” She says and I look at her and then to the road.

“What uh…. What if I want to talk to you?” I asked.

“You mean you want me to be your therapist?” She asked and I nod just a tiny bit.

“Actually yes.”

“I…”

“We can be each other’s therapists, I can’t tell a soul so long as you tell me not to, this isn’t a deal with the devil just two…. Friends having a chat?” I asked and I see her thinking.

“You can’t tell a soul? Living or dead?” She asked.

“If that is what you wish.” I tell her. She thinks some more and she nods.

“Fine but we need some ground rules.”

“Absolutely.”

“When we finish this, I’ll tell you the rules.” She says and I nods as I we continue our work.

“You think…. You think your father will let this girl die?” She asked.

“… I do not know, of course I would never forgive him.” I say as I think a bit and then look to the file again.

“They pulled records of people in this group?” I asked.

“Yea, some shady website but it was taken down after the investigation because they didn’t like the fact that the cops busted them.” She tells me.

“And no other new website popped up?” I asked.

“No idea.” She tells me and I think.

“dark web.” I say out loud.

“Not that I know of.”

“Or maybe, near a community center.” I say as we go near one and I see a character in dark clothing and Clementine slows down and parks the car and I get out and walk over to the man or woman.

“Hello there old chap.” I say and the person looks to me.

“Do I know you?” He asked.

“Not really, nice trench coat by the way, but it’s bloody hot out here to be wearing one don’t you think?” I asked.

“Not really.” He says.

“Tell me, why you’re out here talking to young impressionable kid?” I asked.

“Is that a crime?” he asked.

“Kind of makes you look like a creep, but uh what are you asking these kids?” I asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Well you’re talking to them and the first thing I’m thinking is drugs.” I say to him and he looked at me.

“I’m not.” He says and I look at him in the eyes and I smile.

“Then tell me what you desire?” I asked as I look deep into his eyes.

“I want… I.” but before he could tell me we were interrupted.

“Hey uh, Puer Diaboli.” The kid says and I chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” the man asked.

“The devil has no children let alone a child.” I say and the man chuckles.

“We are the devils children sir; you need to catch up on your reading.” He says and I smirk at him.

“Oh, I know the readings very well and I will tell you this, the devil has no children, because I am the devil.” I tell him as I show him my eyes and he backs up scared and the kid runs away and I smirked at him.

“The fuck.” He says scared and I smirked and then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turn to look at clementine.

“Spoiling my fun.” I mutter.

“Vincent?” she asked.

“No worries he knows now who I am and right now.” I said as I grabbed his trench coat.

“He’s going to tell me everything I need to know or there will be a special place for him in hell if we find out that he was part of a little girl’s death or torcher.” I say pissed and he looked at me scared.

“I... I had nothing to do with it.” He says.

“So, you know who did?” I asked with my devilish grin.

“I we look I.”

“You’re avoiding and it’s pissing me the fuck off, if you do end up in hell, I’ll take great pleasure in making sure your torcher is the most painful one.” I tell him and he smirks.

“You promise.” He says.

“Trust me when I tell you this you wont enjoy it, if you think you’re going to be given a job as my henchman I’ll tell you you’re surly mistaken because I despise people that don’t help children and most certainly if the child ends up dead.” I say as I make my eyes change and he gets scared.

“Shit, look I don’t know the man in charge is badger he’s crazy and.” The man stops and I look at him.

“If I find out the child is dead, you’re going to hell just as much as this Badger guy I’ll make sure you’re tortured just as much.” I tell him as I shoved him away.

“Where is this Badger guy?” Clementine asked him. The man blabs and we head to the car and I crack my neck a bit as she starts driving to the location we were given and I look at her as she drives faster and faster and I watch the road a bit as she makes a quick turn and see the building.

“There.” I say and she makes a quick stop and I hop out and I head into the building.

“Vincent.” I hear Clementine say but I don’t care as I smell blood and it makes mine boil as I head inside and look around to see a bunch of bodies on the ground all around an altar, and on that alter, in a white dress with a white cloth covering her eyes was a little girl.

“Vinc-.” I hear but the words are cut short and I clench my fists in rage as I looked around to hear any heart beats in this building I listen quietly as I look around and I hear three heartbeats. Clementine’s and two others and I look to the girl.

“Clementine’ she’s alive Help her.” I say and she hurries to the girl and I see the other heartbeat as I go up to the man and I pin him to the wall as he holds a dagger near me and I smirk at him as I see Clementine leave the building and I chuckle as I look at the man and show my true face to him.

“L-Lucifer.” He says and smiles as he drops the blade and I glare at him.

“You think killing a girl would be a good idea?” I asked.

“You demand sacrifice.” He says and I clench his throat with my hand more choking him.

“I do not demand sacrifices, I never have, you mortals are so stupid it pisses me off and you deserve punishment for what you have done.” I say as I throw him against the wall.

“But you came.” He says as he gets up and laughs and so do I.

“Oh, but I came here because on of your followers ratted you out, I didn’t come when you sacrificed that poor chicken the fuck makes you think I’d come here for a poor girl’s death if I didn’t like the bloody fucking bird.” I tell him as I grab him again and lay him on the alter.

“I’ll make sure no one finds your body, and my demons will have fun with you…. Tell me what you desire?” I asked as I smirked at him and he looked at me with fear.

“I… I wanted to serve you.” He says and I chuckled.

“To bad.” I say as I snapped his neck. I backed away and placed one hand in my pocket and I snapped my fingers as Louis appeared.

“…. You never killed a human on earth.” He says and I look at him.

“He wasn’t a human he was a monster and he deserved it, I made his death quick as I scared him now please go to hell and torcher him for trying to kill a child.” I tell him and he looked at me then the body.

“He deserved it.” I say pissed.

“… I’ll make sure him and the others are taken care of.” He says and I nod as he leaves and I move the body in a position where it looks like he killed himself as I walked out the building to see officers and an ambulance. Clementine looked at me and I went over to her and I looked at the girl as the girl smiled at me a bit and I smiled back.

“Hello, Mariana.” I say to her as she looked at me.

“You know me?” She asked and I nodded.

“Tell me… what do you desire?” I asked as I looked at her.

“To… to go home.” She says and I nod.

“And you will.” I tell her.

“Now, is there anything I can do for you?” I asked her.

“… Tell my family I love them.” She says and I look at her a bit concerned and I nod.

“Done.” I say as they take her to the hospital and I think a bit as I see Louis and I look to the ambulance and he nods as he follows and I look to Clementine as she made some calls and I touch her shoulder as she gets off her call.

“Something wrong?” She asked.

“We should head to the hospital I worry for Mariana.” I tell her.

“She’ll be fine.”

“Clementine, I’m worried.”

“Why?” She asked.

“… Why would she ask me to tell her family she loved them if she’s going to see them at the hospital?” I asked.

“She’s scared Vincent, humans are like that…. But if it makes you feel better, we can visit her in the hospital.” She says and I nod as we get in her car and we go follow the ambulance. Once there I see the paramedics hurrying to bring her in and they had a strange mask thing on her face and I hurry out the car.

“Vincent stop.” I hear and I turn to look at Clementine scared.

“Vincent, calm down it’s ok they’ll help her please just… her family will be here soon ok?” She says and I rubbed my neck and I nod as we head into the waiting room and I sit in those uncomfortable chairs as we wait. It wasn’t long till her family arrived and I explained to them what was going on.

“They… those sick fucks.” Her uncle says.

“Mr. Garcia, I understand what you are feeling.” I tell him and he looked to me.

“I’m sorry… I want those fuckers to pay for what they did.” He says and I look at him.

“I’m sorry but they’re all dead, they all committed suicide.” I tell him and he cries a bit.

“Fucking hell so she doesn’t even get justice for what happened to her?” He asked and I think a bit as I look at him and deep into his eyes.

“What is it you want to happen to them?” I asked.

“I... I want them to rot, I want them to suffer in hell for what they did to her.” He says and I look to see Louis again and he looks to me and I nod just a tad so he understands and I look back to Mr. Garcia.

“Mr. Garcia-“

“Javie.” He says and I look at him.

“Call me Javie please.” He says and I nod.

“Right, Javie your niece wanted me to tell her family that she says-.” But before I could finish there were alarms going off and nurses along with doctors ran into the room of Mariana and her family runs to the room. It was an hour later when they had told us what had happened.

“I’m sorry she’s gone, there was some swelling with her brain but it didn’t go down like we’d hoped it would.” The doctor says and I nod and look to Clementine and then to Mariana’s family as they all cried in her room. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the nurse’s desk and I wrote a small note for them to give to the family and I walk out the hospital and I hear someone behind me.

“Vincent.” I hear and I stop and look behind me to see Clementine.

“What?” I asked as she came up to me.

“Let’s talk in the car please.” She asked and I nod as we both get inside the car but she doesn’t start it up.

“I know you want to torcher those men.” She says and I nod as I clench my hands into fists.

“They will suffer… for what they have done…. And I shall be the one to do it.” I simply say to her.

“But for right now, we can just talk ok?” She asked and I look at her and I think just for a bit as I nod.

“Alright…. We can talk.” I say as I look into the mirror to see my eyes glowing a dark crimson red.


	3. The Soul's Heart

(Violet’s Pov)

“Vincent I know that what I might say is going to sound like a bad thing but please do not think I’m a bad person.” She says and I look at her.

“What?”

“…. You didn’t lie to her.” She says.

“The hell do you mean?”

“She… her uncle told me her father died in war, her grandfather passed away from cancer, her grandmother and uncle both died in a car crash, and…” she tried to say and I look at her.

“I know her and her family personally that’s how I know about her family history.” She says and I look at her.

“How?” I asked as I finally calmed down a bit.

“Her brother Gabe… the guy that tried to use his uncles fame to get me to uh… you know.” She says and I look at her. I personally didn’t want to laugh so I didn’t.

“He was the one?” I asked and she nods.

“His sister was nice and I was a big fan of his uncle, they were good people to me when I needed help they helped, now I don’t like Gabe but…. The rest of the family was nice…. Actually it was Mariana’s father that got me into the law enforcement, her grandfather was a nice man too when I knew him before he died and so on….. now I may not be religious but I think she’s in heaven.” She says and I looked to her.

“But that is not the promise I made to her.”

“You said she would be with her family, you didn’t promise her that it would be her living relatives, I know you meant her living family but….. now that I know heaven and hell are real…..she’s in a better place.” She says and I looked to her and then to the mirror and I look down.

“Better place my ass, my father took her life from her, she had so much to live for.” I say pissed off.

“I know… I know.” She says and I sigh a bit as I looked to my hands.

“I…. I’m sorry for getting mad I just….it wasn’t the promise I gave her.” I say and I feel a hand on my shoulder.

“Can we head to my place?” I asked and she nods as she starts driving.

“I’m sorry.” I say.

“The devil is apologizing?” She asked and I chuckled a bit.

“Yea, yea, take it all in, now you can tell everyone the devil has a soft side.” I say and she looked at me.

“I always knew you did……. For the past few months, I’ve known you I’ve seen it.” She tells me and I look to the side and I watch the side road and the trees.

“You are the kindest person I know, which is saying something about someone who’s literally called a force of true evil.” She says.

“Hmmm, again why am I called that? I punish evil even though I am evil?” I asked.

“People need to blame others, and people when they turn to religion it happens, they blame you for their bad deeds because that is what they are taught to do.” She says and I rubbed my neck.

“Then you have the people that say, god sent you to punish those who are bad because he trusted you to do so, that because you learned what you’ve done was wrong that you know how to punish those who have done bad to others.” She explained and I sigh.

“I know you have changed from what you have done, I understand why you did what you did.”

“How do you understand?” I asked.

“Did you really try to overthrow your father?”

“…. Kind of I mean…..”

“Why?” She asked.

“He… was allowing people who killed and repented I hated that he allowed it to happen, he let people who did bad get in at that time…. And it wasn’t the gays, it wasn’t the ones who killed on accident, it wasn’t the young mothers, and it wasn’t…. it wasn’t the people that stole for their family that I hated…. It was the rapists, it was the pedophiles, it was the murderers, it was the people that cheated on their loyal spouses who they forced to be loyal to them and them alone but they fucking cheated on them because they were fucking perverts.” I say to her.

“He let them in because they repented and I hated that, that is what I hated that is why I tried to take over, then when he found out why the truth he sent an angel to hell who lied to him but never sent me up….. because I refused to go back to the man who abandoned me because I hated the true sinners, the really corrupted people that deserved to suffer and never see heaven.” I tell her.

“So you punish the true sinners.” She says and I nod.

“That is what I want…. That is why I stay in hell, that is why I do not talk to my father, because….. He doesn’t deserve my forgiveness, he abandoned me for trying to do his job right…. To punish those who deserved it.” I tell her as I look up at the ceiling of her car.

“This is new.” She says and I nod just a bit.

“Yea…. Yea no one ever thought about it like that…. They just read the books that man published so they have some kind of moral or to put fear in people, I don’t care if they don’t like me, but they should never believe in the lies that man wrote themselves, the images the angels put in those people’s heads dad sent them to hell but people don’t know that because the next angel to lie doesn’t tell them and then they get sent to hell too.” I explained to her.

“What do you do with them?”

“The angels?’ I asked.

“Yea.” She says and I stay silent for a bit.

“They are punished for lying, they get beaten, and their wings are burnt over and over again to remind them that they do not deserve to be called god’s children, that now they have to suffer by my laws.” I tell her and she nods.

“That’s good.” She says and I nod.

“Very good, they deserve it all.” I tell her as we get to my home and we walk up to my bar and I grabbed us a drink and I hand her a glass.

“Thought you weren’t having a drink till night time.” She says and I look at her.

“You are correct.” I say as I was about to pour my glass into the sink but she placed her hand on my arm and I look at her.

“But we can let today slide.” She says and I look at her.

“You sure?” I asked and she nods and I move the glass to set it on the table and I look at it.

“Can I ask…..could I.” she says and I look at her.

“Go ahead… ask.” I say and she looked to me.

“Can you be…. Violet?” she asked and I look at her.

“You like her hu?” I asked.

“I like both sides of you.” She tells me and I look at her and I nod as I change my form and I’m a little shorter than what I was, and I look at her.

“I know you do.” I tell her and she nods as I have a drink and so does she and I look at her and see Louis behind her and I nod to him and she turns to see him.

“Louis.” I say.

“Violet.”

“Those suiciders who killed Mariana suffering?” I asked as I drink.

“Violet… there is a problem with that.” He says and I look at him.

“What do you mean?” I asked as I set my glass down.

“Your father took them.” He says and I look at him.

“What?” I asked.

“Your father t-took them.” He says and I look at him.

“Violet.” I hear.

“….. HE….He took….. murderers.” I say pissed and the glass in my hand cracks.

“Violet.” Clementine says and I look at her.

“I will go talk to him about this.” I say.

“He said it was because they repented their sins and some of them didn’t know that the girl was going to die, they didn’t know they were going to die.” He says.

“I don’t give a damn if they didn’t know they were going to fucking die they helped a man kill a child A FUCKING CHILD AND HE LET THEM IN!” I yelled.

“Violet.”

“NO! HE’S STARTING THIS BULLSHIT ALL OVER AGAIN HE WANT’S TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME, HE WANT’S CHILD KILLERS IN HEAVEN FUCK HIM!” I yell again and I feel a body press to me and I look to see Clementine and I take a deep breath.

“He is letting…. Them get away with their punishment, he can’t do this.” I say.

“There…. There’s another issue.” Louis says and I look to him.

“What?” he asked.

“…. Your mother….. She escaped.” He says and I looked at him.

“How?” I asked.

“We’ve been gone to long and the others couldn’t keep the gate closed and she got out.” He says and I growl lowly.

“Calm down Violet, I know you’re mad and I know you will fix it, please listen to me.” I hear Clementine say and I calm down a little, not a lot but a little.

“I will find her.” I say.

“How?” He asked.

“When she comes back, she needs to be in the body of the person who died the day she escaped, if she dies again she moves to a different body, so we just… keep looking.” I say as I clear my throat and I grabbed another glass and a drink.

“Why does she?” Clem asked and I looked at Louis and then to her.

“She has no physical form, neither does my dad, so they need a host, as in a dead body recently dead body actually.” I say as I look to the window as I saw storm clouds.

“you need to look for her now?” She asked and I think.

“No it’s going to rain soon….. and Louis and I will be looking for her, you cannot come.” I tell her and she looked to me.

“Alright, I hear you.” She says and I look at her.

“I’m not trying to be mean.” I say.

“I know.” She says and I look to her.

“Hey can you uh, go get a drink from my room, real fancy wine bottle.” I ask her and she looked to me and nods as she heads to my room and I look at Louis.

“She will be here, and we will find her, she can’t meet Clementine, and we both know why….. can you look for her just for a few hours and I’ll work after Clem goes to bed?” I asked and he nods as he leaves and Clementine comes and I look to her.

“There wasn’t a bottle.” She says.

“You didn’t look long but you are right, I don’t keep the wine there.” I say as I pull it from below the counter and pour her a glass and she looked to me and I sigh.

“You ok?” she asked.

“Nope…. Not at all.” I say.

“Want to talk about it?” She asked.

“….. He’s doing it again.” I say.

“Those people didn’t know they were going to die.” She says.

“I don’t fucking care.”

“I know.”

“They were involved with the murder of a little girl.”

“Mariana.”

“Yea…. They murdered Mariana.” I say.

“But they were also murdered.” She says and I look at her.

“She was just a child Clementine.” I tell her and she nods.

“And he’s letting them get away with it just because they didn’t know they were gong to die, they were involved and they deserve to suffer.” I SAY.

“I know, I do, I know I hate that they’re getting away with it and it sucks.” She says and I hold her to me.

“I’m going to talk with him, they deserve their punishment.” I say.

“If that’s what you have to do, then go ahead, I won’t stop you.” She says and I nod.

“Ok…. Yea, that’s what I’m going to do…. I’m going to talk to him…. He’s going to listen to me.” I mutter and I look at her then to the storm and I sigh.

“We have some wine to finish.” She says and I look to her.

“What about….. kisses?” I asked and she looked to me.

“Kisses?” She asked.

“I mean…. If you want.” I ask.

“let’s ask again after a few drinks.” She says and I chuckled. We sat on the couch and I drink some of the wine with Clementine as we looked at the TV that was playing some Doctor show and I look at her then back to the TV.

“The human body is complicated.” She says.

“Really?”

“Yea…. Why is that?” She asked.

“Hmmm my father is to blame for that.” I say and I drink.

“Yea but why make it so complex, but just something so tiny can affect us all.”

“Yea… lets be fair you mortals are complex.” I say.

“Oh really?” She says with a smile as she looked to me.

“I mean…. I…. What make you fall in love with people so easily?’ I asked.

“Well we have a short time to live and we need to find partners in life to satisfy our needs.” She says and I look at her.

“Satisfy your needs?” I asked.

“To have a family, to keep our bloodline going.” She tells me and I look at her.

“Oh sex.” I say and she laughed and patted my knee and I chuckled.

“So blunt.” She says.

“I am, yes.”

“….. you want a family?” I asked.

“I…. One day yes I would love to have a family.” She says and I look at her.

“how many kids?” I asked.

“Two, or three.” She says and I smile.

“All girls.” She says and I chuckled.

“What if you have a son?”

“I’ll raise him of course, but it would be hard for me, so they’d love their father more.” She says.

“Why would you think that?” I ask her and she looked at me.

“Well I am a girl.”

“Doesn’t mean anything, means he should love the woman who gave him life, who carried him for nine months, who took care of him as an infant….. who loves him with all her heart.” I say and she nods.

“I…. was stupid to think something like that.”

“You’re afraid that they wouldn’t love you, and it’s ok.” I tell her.

“what about you?” she asked and I look to her.

“How many kids would you want?” She asked me and I think.

“….. Two or three kids.” I tell her and she smiled a bit.

“Really now?”

“Yea…. Really.” I tell her.

“And you’d love them?” She asked.

“Of course.” I tell her.

“I know, you gave me a whole speech on how much you’d love your family.” She says and I look at her more.

“I’d want a small wedding, in the forest, or on a beach, hell even on a ranch with wide open range.” I tell her.

“White wedding?” She asked.

“White and black, I love black roses….. I would have my brother officiating my wedding, and if I wanted the perfect wedding…. Both my parents would be there.” I say.

“I’d want Lee at mine…. I told him I wanted him to walk me down the isle giving me away.” She says and I smile.

“I can make that happen.”

“Oh for my soul?” she asked and I look at her.

“No…. for you it would be nothing but to make you happy…. To give you the wedding you’d want, to make it a perfect wedding.” I say.

“You’d do that for me?” She asked and I nod.

“Yea…. After all this mess and junk…. I’d want you to have one good thing in your life.”

“….Thanks…. that means a lot.”

“Anytime.” We look at the TV and I hold her to me a bit and I rubbed her shoulder a bit and I watch her as she looked to the TV.

“….. Would you date…. Someone like me?” I asked and once that came out of my mouth everything was silent to me.


	4. Servants in the Game

(Violet’s Pov)

I kept quiet as time ticked by and I clear my throat a bit at the silence.

“I uh well I mean as in, you know me being uh…. The devil and all that heh, not that I wouldn’t want to date you…. I mean.” I tried to explain but I kept silent so I wouldn’t say anything else stupid as I just sat there and looked at the TV.

“You’re really nice so I don’t see why not.” She says and I nod.

“Are you asking me out?” she asked.

“N-no uh…. Let’s drop the subject ok?” I asked and she nods.

“Just so you know, if you did ask me out, I’d give you a chance.” She says and I nod keeping that in mind for later date. We finished watching the entire first season of this doctor show and I look down to see Clem asleep so I pick her up and take her to my bed and lay her down as I head back over to the couch and I grabbed the rest of the wine bottle and drank from it.

“Violet.” I hear and spit out my drink as I turn to see Lee looking at me with his arms crossed and I sigh.

“Yes Lee?” I asked as I took another drink and looked at him more.

“Did I just hear you ask her something?” He asked.

“A simple question was all it was, don’t try and hurt your head with figuring out my intentions.” I tell him.

“I am looking out for her.”

“I know that.”

“Even I can disapprove of people she’s around.” He says and I glare at him.

“Look, I know you care for her and all, but do not stand there and criticize me for having one moment where I could be happy, and she’s a grown woman that can make her own choices.” I tell him as I set the wine bottle to my side as I just looked to him.

“She is not even supposed to be associated with you.” He says.

“Don’t, don’t you dare, she found me all I wanted to know was who killed the person I was having a discussion with.” I say.

“You mean with Brody?’ He asked and I glare at him.

“Does it matter who?” I asked.

“Actually, it does, because the person you were talking to could have been a bad influence.”

“BRODY WAS NOT-.” I stop and glare at him as I calmed down a bit.

“Brody was not a bad influence, she was asking questions and I was giving her answers before she was shot and killed in front of me, and I was just looking for her killer, I was trying to until your little girl had tried and failed to arrest me that is.” I say as I lifted the bottle to my mouth and took another swig of the wine and walked over to my bar and set the bottle down.

“So, don’t even start with me.” I tell him.

“Well the fact that Brody sold her soul to you says something.” He tells me and I throw the bottle at him and he catches it as I glared at him.

“Look, I don’t care if you’re and angel or not, you do not judge others actions and what they wanted to do with their souls, that is their choice.”

“You will not be damning Clementine to hell just because you start to have feelings for her.” He says.

“I wouldn’t.”

“Her being with you will, you know this.” He says and I glared at him.

“She won’t, see I still have my special coin, so she can get out any time she wants to, and like I said, you have no place to judge, last time I checked you and my father had a little chit chat about how if he saved you you’d give up many things in your life, you would have made a deal with me if my father didn’t answer you, all people get desperate.” I tell him and he looked to me.

“I raised her right.” He says.

“Hmm, whatever, now why are you really here?” I asked pissed.

“I’m watching over my daughter.”

“No there’s another reason you’re here.”

“…… Do not talk to your father about those people.” He says.

“FUCK YOU!” I yelled as I grabbed the bar table cracking the marble.

“You do not know what those people went through.” He says.

“I don’t fucking care, they were involved with the murder of a little girl, a child, I don’t care if they didn’t know they were going to die, they deserved to suffer, they took the life of a child you idiot.” I tell him as he looked to me.

“They were forced to drink the poison.” He says.

“No they weren’t, they didn’t have to drink it, the moment they saw a child presented in front of them they should have saved her, you and your buddies up in heaven painted me as the fucking bad guy but I’m not, and I’m sick and tired of people thinking I like human sacrifices, it’s disgusting and you know it.” I tell him and he looked to me.

“They repented.”

“Yea and if Hitler had repented would you personally roll out the red carpet for him in heaven?” I asked and he looked to me.

“Didn’t fucking think so, so don’t talk to me about people repenting and being allowed into heaven, it’s fucking sick and VILE!” I shouted the last part at him as I breathed heavily. I was pissed, I was majorly pissed that he was acting like a hypocrite right now, just like everyone else.

“You wouldn’t roll out the red carpet for him, You wouldn’t have allowed fucking Child molesters in heaven, you fucking know it, they don’t deserve to be in heaven, they need to learn their lesson on when they do bad things they need to be punished, it’s like teaching a child right from wrong but in hell they never get out, they’ll never get the chance to get out, because they fucking deserve their punishment….. what if it was Clementine that they killed; would you be saying the same damn thing?” I asked as he looked to me.

“No I-.”

“Exactly, no you wouldn’t, so shut the fuck up and fucking think before you speak to me like that.” I tell him and he looked to me.

“You are not a holy person Lee, I do not want to hear that type of bullshit come out of your mouth, just think about all the bad people that repent, you want them to get away with that? Think if they had hurt Clementine, if they had you wouldn’t be saying any of this shit and you damn well know it.” I ranted as I grabbed another drink and watched him as Louis came in.

“Who’s this guy?” Louis asked as he came next to me.

“Clementine’s Guardian Angel.” I spat as I took a drink.

“Oooooh ok.” He says as he grabbed a drink.

“You need to go now Lee.” I tell him as he nods and leaves and I shake my head.

“What happened while I was gone?” He asked and I shook my head.

“None of your concern, besides any leads on my mom?” I asked.

“No, None sorry.” He says and I nod and I think a bit as I take another drink and looked to my room.

“Doesn’t she have a place to go?” He asked and I look at him.

“Does it matter?” I asked.

“I mean…. not really just wondering.” He says and takes a drink himself and I shake my head.

“Regardless, there are things that need to be dealt with.” I say as I look to Louis.

“With your mother?”

“No she can wait, she honestly doesn’t know the mortal world, no what we need to do is get those people into hell where they belong.”

“Violet you heard what I said, they repented, they didn’t know they were going to die, you father gave them mercy.” He says and it pisses me off as I take a breath.

“My father and I had an agreement, it was said that even if they did repent that doesn’t justify what they had done or fucking did, it doesn’t matter if they didn’t know they were going to die, what matters is, is that they didn’t help a little girl and now that little girl is dead, so they can rot in hell where they belong.” I say with a threatening voice and I head over to the couch and I slick my hair back a bit as I think.

“Violet.”

“I hate people who go back on an agreement, it’s fucking hypocritical, I never go back on mine.” I say and I look at him and I shake my head as I lay back on the couch and close my eyes and I sleep for a good while. It wasn’t long till I was woken up by someone shaking my shoulder and I look to see Clementine.

“Hey got to get ready for work.” She says and I nod as I get up and put on some new clothes and I sigh as I look in the mirror and I shift into Vincent and I walk out and look at her.

“Morning Vincent.” She says and I smile.

“Morning Clementine.” I reply as I grabbed a glass and made us a quick breakfast.

“Hmm, this is good.” She says and I chuckle.

“Thanks.” I then looked to my watch and see the time and look to her as she nods and finishes her drink and I get her a portable coffee mug and we head to her car as she drives us to work.

“I finished the forms this morning for Mariana’s case so no need to worry about that.” She says and I nod.

“You’re still mad at your dad?” She asked and I nod.

“Vincent.”

“Can we not talk about him? I mean I’ll talk with him later just right now I want to get some work done until then.” I say.

“What about your mom?”

“Let her be on her own, she thinks hell is bad, wonder what she thinks of this place.” I say as she drives more. It wasn’t long till we got to the station and I looked to see some people as they were yelling at one of the secretaries and I go up to them.

“Hello might I ask why you’re yelling at this fine young lady?” I asked and the man turned to look at me pissed and I look deep into his eyes and he glared at me.

“This bitch wont tell me where my wife is.” He says pissed and I look to her.

“He got a letter in the mail a restraining order.” She says simply but also scared.

“I believe that means your wife doesn’t want to be near you, and I think it has to do with your anger, what do you really want?” I asked him as I looked into his eyes again. He stopped a bit and then got angry.

“I want to fucking kill my wife.” He says pissed and I look at him as I grabbed his shirt and I glare at him as he placed his hand on my arm so I grabbed that and broke it. He screamed in pain and I looked at him.

“VINCENT!” Clementine yelled and I let the scumbag drop to the floor as he cradled his now broken arm.

“What the hell are you doing?” She says mad and I look at her.

“He said he wanted to kill his wife, I don’t tolerate fuckers that say that.” I say as people go to help him and I see a few people with their phones out filming me and I glare at them.

“SURE HOPE YOU GOT THE PART WHERE HE SAID HE WANTED TO KILL HIS WIFE YOU FUCKERS!” I yelled at them and they backed up as the other officers escorted them away and I look to Clementine as she looked to me.

“You, my office now.” She syas and I roll my eyes as I followed her to her office. She locked the door and I look at her.

“Vincent, you don’t go around breaking peoples arms like that.” She says.

“But he-.”

“No…. you can’t be doing things like that, Vincent we don’t do that here…. Look take the day off, technically you don’t work here but…. Just take the day off.” She says.

“No I’m good, I’m fine just-.”

“Take the day off Vincent… Please.”

“I… look I’ll pay for any damages and stuff just… I need to get my mind off things, and this will help me.” I say.

“….Let me talk to my boss.” She says and I nod as I wait in the office as she leaves and I looked to her desk and saw a photo of her and a little boy who I suppose is her little brother. I look to the door to see it opening and in walks clementine and he boss and I sigh.

“Look like you and Clementine have a new case.” She says and I look up at her.

“What?” We both said and looked at her.

“The man who you broke the arm of, is involved with his wife going missing, he’s had a history of forging fake restraining orders in order to get to any of his ex’s.” she says and I look to Clementine.

“How?”

“Let’s just say the cameras picked him up talking about killing his wife, news already got ahold of that if you can believe it, but that’s besides the point, someone sent a quick email and photo of the man and his old mug shots.” She says as she hands Clementine a file and looks at me.

“But don’t go pulling that stunt again, you are a civilian not a detective, not a cop, understood?” she says to me and I nod as she then leaves and I look to Clementine who looked at me.

“No, I’m not letting you help.” She says.

“But.”

“But nothing, you need to go home.”

“I can help you, and I don’t want you to get hurt.” I tell her and she looked to me and I look her.

“Please Clementine.” I begged.

“Vincent, I want you to relax and think before you do anything rash.” She says.

“I will, I will, I just…. look I’m calm, I’m very calm right now.” I say as I take a seat and show her that I’m calm and she looked to me as she sat at her desk.

“Let’s give you an hour.” She says and I watch her as she looks through the file more and I look at the photo again.

“So… that’s your little brother?” I asked and she looks to the photo and nods.

“Yea that’s AJ.” She says and I nod.

“How old is he?”

“Oh god….. he’s seventeen right now, he’ll be eighteen and he will be graduating high school soon.” She says and I look at her.

“Where is he?”

“He’s with his friend Tennessee, or Tenn for short, I’ve been working a lot and Tenns family offered to take him in until I finally get some time.” She says and I look to her.

“I… I’m sorry.” I say.

“Not your fault, that blame is placed on me.” She says as she writes some things down and I look at her.

“I’m sorry for getting mad and breaking the guys arm.” I tell her.

“Not me, you should be apologizing to, though I don’t blame you knowing now what I know.” She says as she looked to me.

“I…. you’re not in trouble?” I asked.

“Kind of, due to the fact that people think an officer assaulted a civilian, which you’re going to fix.” She tells me and I nod.

“I can do that.”

“Good.”

“I….” I stay silent not knowing what to say and I scratched my beard a bit and look down.

“Vincent in this police department doesn’t like people who go out of line, a cop that does bad ends up arrested and locked up, do you know why?” she asked and I look to her.

“Because asshole cops get away with too much bullshit that normal people would be locked up for… tampering with evidence, murder, even basic traffic laws like not using a turn signal when they need to or causing an accident that they NEVER should have, being drunk on the god damn job and emptying a clip into a kid…. Ever since then we straitened up our act and got shit done like we’re supposed to.” She says and I nod a bit as I look down.

“I understand and I’m sorry if I made this department look bad.” I say and she nods.

“Good…. To be fair with all the things you pulled we should have locked you up a long time ago.”

“What did I do?” I asked.

“Well the second day you and I met, you smoked Pot which was evidence from this woman’s car in a hit and run, then you know killing that satanic guy.” She lists.

“Ok, I get it, after all this is done lock me up.”

“I don’t mean that…. Just please…. Let’s work together.” She says and I nod.

“I will.” I tell her.

“You promise?” She asked and I look at her.

“What if you don’t-“ I try to say.

“Vincent.” She says.

“I… I will try my best to do everything by the book.” I tell her.

“Is that the best I’m going to get?” She asked.

“For now, yes.” I say as I stood up.

“…. Fine, but I will stop you if I have to.” She says and I nod.

“Alright, fair.” I then walked to the door.

“Your hour isn’t up.” She says.

“I’m just getting a drink I swear.” I tell her as I head to the vending machine across from the hall and I grabbed a dollar and put it in the machine and bought a water bottle. I then walked back into the office and showed her the drink as I closed the door and then took a seat back into my chair.

“Fuck.” She says and I look at her.

“Find something new?” I asked.

“I… Not new per say but uh, he used to be a pastor.”

“Great one of dads lackies going rouge.” I mutter.

“Very, that’s how he met his wife, and…. Dear god.” She muttered and I look to her as she handed me the papers and I groan. The paperwork says he was locked away for killing his wife in two states over, then he kidnapped a few kids and I shake my head.

“He’s got all this against him and they still let him roam free?” I asked.

“He’s apparently got really good lawyers, sad thing is, he’s still a pastor.” She says and I shake my head as I rub my head a bit.

“I don’t think I should talk to him.” I say.

“I was thinking the same thing.” She says and I nod as we get up and we walk to the interrogation room and I look at her through the two way mirror as she sets the papers in front of him.

“I ‘aughta sue this entire department for your officers’ way of treatment.” The man says.

“Troy, that was a civilian that broke your arm he has no badge or anything, you want to sue, sue him personally but you on the other hand are in a lot of trouble for violation probation, having a forged restraining order, and we have video evidence of you saying you want to murder your wife.” Clem says calmly as I watch him.

“Hm, won’t hold up in court double jeopardy you know.” He says smugly.

“Actually, it will, double jeopardy only applies to one case, but you forged a different note for a different woman so that’s not double jeopardy, try again.” She says to him and he looks mad.

“Fucking Monkey.” He says and I clench my hands into fists and then placed one hand on the metal railing.

“Racist remarks… that all you got?” She asked and I kept watching.

“I got more, bitch.” He says as I watch him carefully.

“Mind telling me where you were on the day your wife disappeared?” She asked.

“Not telling you anything Nig-.”

“Alright we’re done here, the officers will take you to a holding cell until you can talk to me properly, trust me the inmates in there will have a blast with you.” She says as she grabbed the papers and walked out the room as the guy Troy laughed. I looked down at my hand and pulled it away from the bar to see my fingers indented into it and I sigh as I walk out and meet with her.

“I should have a word with him, no touching.” I say as she looked to me and then she looked to another officer.

“Fine, I’ll be watching, the moment you do something I don’t like, you’re gone.” She says and I nod as I grabbed the files and walked into the room and Troy looked at me and smirked and so did i.

“Hello Troy.” I say.

“Well, looks like my lawyers will have fun with this department and you.” He says and I smirk as I sit down and look at him and then I show him what I really look like and he looked terrified.

“Y-y-you’re, You.”

“Stop your damn stuttering, you’re a man of god you knew I was real and guess what, I’m not to happy with your sheets here, man of god my ass, we have a special place in hell for people like you.” I say and I smell something foul and shake my head, the man pissed his god damn pants.

“Fucking disgusting, now listen here Troy, you’re going to tell me everything I want to know, I will know if you’re lying.” I demand and he was a stuttering mess.

“The clock is ticking Troy if you don’t tell me anything in the next thirty seconds, I’ll let the nice officers come in take you away and you can deal with the inmates, some of them owe me a favor, if you catch my drift.” I say but he still doesn’t say anything and I nod as I get up.

“W-Wait, wait I’ll… fuck.” He says and then answers all my questions and I look at him.

“S-So we’re good?” He asked.

“Nope, I heard what you called that nice detective that was here before, I don’t take to kindly to racist people.” I say as I get up and leave the room as the other officers walk in and I go over to Clementine as I hand her the file.

“What did you do?’ She asked in a low voice as we headed back to her office.

“Told him the truth, hell has a special place for him, showed him my true face, and that some inmates in this jail owe me favors if he doesn’t tell me what I want to know, and trust me, these inmates cant utter a word on who told them to do it.” I say as I open the door for her and she sighs as she grabbed her keys and we headed to her car to talk to our first person on Troy’s list.

“I didn’t hear that.” She says and I nod as I seal my lips and we get into the car.

“So first person he said to talk to was…. Bonnie.” She says as she drives to the address and I look at her.

“I did bad didn’t I?” I asked.

“…. Not really…. I mean…. I don’t think, I should not have let you in there that’s my fault but.”

“Hey I could just say I walked in there myself while you weren’t looking.” I say and she sighs.

“Then I would be lying.”

“Nope, I would be lying.”

“Hmmm, let’s drop this ok?” She asked and I nod as I looked to the trees as we get to the woods.

“You sure this is the right place?” I asked.

“Hmm, keep your guard up.”

“Can do.” I tell her as we pull up to this cabin and I see a woman with red hair and a shotgun and I watch her.

“You stay here.” She says.

“But.”

“No, stay.” She says and I sigh as I nod and I watch her as she gets out of the car and heads up to the woman with her hands up showing she wasn’t going to use her gun. They talk for a bit and I looked around a bit as I see a man walking from behind and I get out of the car and look at him as he points his gun at me and shoots.

“WHAT THE-.” I hear another gun shot go off and I look to see Clementine go to the ground and I get up and I go over to her to see blood on her abdomen and I look up to see a man with a busted leg pointing his gun at both of us and I glare at him as I get up and look at him. He starts speaking Russian and I glare at them.

“Get the hell of our property.” The older man says and I glare at him as I hear Clem radio for an ambulance as best as she could and they all look at me, the woman looking scared but the other two didn’t seem so afraid.

“YOU SHOT HER, SHE DIDN’T DO SHIT AND YOU SHOT HER!” I yelled.

“GET OUT OF HERE NOW!” The Russian speaker yells and I look to Clem and then I laugh a bit.

“I’m doing things my way.” I tell her and then I turn to mist as I come up behind the Russian man and I pulled his arm back almost breaking his arm as I pointed his hand with the gun at his own head.

“Go on pull the fucking trigger fucker, I’ll be seeing you in hell soon.” I say and they all looked to me scared as I keep the gun to his head.

“Pull the trigger.” I whispered.

“N-No.”

“Do it, doesn’t matter if you don’t want to die or not you’ll be sent to hell automatically, I can make your own friends here shoot you instead, but regardless you’ll still suffer.” I say as I make his arm move as he points it to the woman and the older man shoots at us and I move away and then behind the older man as I smirked when the bullet hit the Russian man and I chuckle as I’m behind the man.

“Hello…. Mike is it?” I asked and he turned fast to point his gun at me and I smirk.

“The fuck are you?” He asked scared and I just looked to him, my eyes going red and he backed up scared and just as we hear sirens going and then he shoots me and I feel blood going down my chest and I look at him and smirked as he looked at me terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA, Birthday chapter for me to you guys, hope you enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? I wanted to try something new.  
> if you want more chapters please say so.


End file.
